The Perfect Day
by Emerald Cloud
Summary: Caim's sixteen, life is treating him good and it's his birthday, what could go wrong?


Howdy, This is me 1st fan fic about one of me favorite games Drakengard...and about Caim no less, lol. Any who, on with da story :D

Disclaimer : Don't own ANYTHING, I'm just a humble fan. The only things I do own is my brain and any original characters that I come up with.

The Perfect Day

Chapter 1 : A Bad Dream

There was a drop of blood on his hand.

_...Where did it come from?_

The scarlet mote felt hot, so hot, it burned. He was dreaming. He had to be. Closing his eyes, Caim concentrated. He didn't want this dream to continue. Because he could hear the crunch of something eating.

_Keep your eyes on your hand._

The sickening wet sound of bone snapping like a dry twig echoed in his ears.

_Don't look._

Bloody bubbled breathing of someone trying to live.

_Concentrate._

A coppery, metallic and bitter scent filled his nostrils.

_Stop it._

"C..a..i..m"

Stiffening, a shiver or fear ran through him, he knew that voice.

_Don't listen_

"Ca..im"

That sweet loving voice.

_I'm dreaming_

"Caim"

_This isn't real..._

"**CAIM!!!!!"**

Shocked, he whipped his head up and instantly regretted it. His eyes registered it but his mind couldn't make sense of it. Staring, his brain started to slowly work. And he saw red, so much red, it was searing his eyes. The crimson color was on everything, blaring and screaming. Staring, Caim started to see things other than the color. He started to see outlines, shapes, and most noticeably, the sharp jagged profile of a dragon.

_I've never seen a dragon before..._

Although Caim repeatably told himself it was a dream, the dragon looked real. With it's back turned toward him and it's shoulders hunched, it's head made the appropriate movements to signify it was in the process of devouring something.

"Caim"

Eyes widening, Caim stepped forward. This voice was different, for it was undoubtedly male. A masculine voice that embodied feelings of safety and joy for Caim.

_Look away._

He couldn't look away.

_Wake up._

He couldn't wake up.

As suddenly as the dragon stopped it's consumption, so did Caim in his journey toward it. Slowly, the dragon lifted and turned its head toward Caim. He could see the edge of it's snout now. He saw hot blood dripping, practically steaming, the dull gleam of black dusty scales, sharp reptilian teeth, the slick shine of intestines on the ground,-

_This can't be happening...Stop it..._

a pale feminine hand gracefully caught in the serpent's maws.

_STOP IT...I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..._

"Caim"

_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..._

"_Caim"_

"_CAIM!! Wake UP!!!"  
_

* * *

_  
Wha?_

"Caim!!! Get out of bed!!! Breakfast!!", a familiar voice yelled.

Confused, Caim squinted his eyes open, annoyed at the voice and the splitting headache he had.

_Uh, head hurts..._

"Caim!!!!!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

The banging on his door wasn't helping.

"Get up!!!! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, geeettt uuuhhhhpppp...CAIM!!!! GGGEEEETTTTT UUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!", the voice screamed.

"I'm A W A K E...", he growled through clenched teeth.

"...Ok!!"The annoying voice chirped.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed, he glanced up toward his window but quickly closed his eyelids.

_Stupid sun._

Although the curtains on his window weakened the sun's cheerful morning rays, it still hurt his eyes.

_Why does my head hurt so much???_

Trying to shake away the remnants of drowsiness, Caim pondered the cause of a headache this painful. Grimacing, he vaguely remembered he had a dream. A bad dream.

_Wait..did I have a dream?? This headache might be due to the taste of ale I had last night._

In the last four days, they've been having the Festival of the Goddess. A four day event that ended today. It basically honored the Goddesses of the seals and celebrated the enduring peace that their sacrifices provided. Last night, ("S_tupidly", Caim thought)_, he tried some ale at the urging of the other boys his age. Needless to say, he found the taste disgusting, stale and bitter.

_But I just had a taste...and I'm quite sure I didn't get drunk..._

Still trying to explain the cause of this headache, Caim didn't know that subconsciously he did remember his dream, the real cause of his headache. But, being human, he couldn't face it. He couldn't face the blunt terror it held, the freezing fear it would inflict. So, his mind locked it away to be deemed only as a feeling of foreboding. The puzzled remains of his thoughts on the source of his headache soon withered away. For Caim remembered what today held. Today was his birthday and in this time and age, 16 was the age of an adult, male or female. Although, Caim was still innocent, naive and a child in some ways, he knew of the responsibilities he held as the only son of the King.

Standing up and smiling faintly, he started the process of dressing in his daytime attire. Right now, Caim was happy. Today was the last day of the Goddess Festival and his birthday. He could imagine how everyone would be. The feelings of joy and merriment would contagious. The air would be filled with songs and laughter, games and contests would be played and food would be plentiful.

_"Today is going to be perfect", Caim thought with a grin.  
_

* * *

_OOookkkk, tell me of any errors I made. There are four seals which equals f__o__ur days of the festival...right? And you've haven't heard of Furiae, Inuart, or Caim's mum or dad bec that's SUPPOSED ta be in da next chappie(...I think)...Well??? Press da review button to tell me what ya tink...please:D_


End file.
